Taken Hostage
by Hime no Kowai Shumi
Summary: Full summary inside. Basically an AU of the end of "The Queen of Hearts." Eventual Swan Queen. TW inside.
1. In the Lion's Den

Taken Hostage

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any characters. All rights go to Adam and Eddie.

Spoilers: Anything up to 2x09 "Queen of Hearts" is fair game.

A/N: Here's where the warning comes in. This story contains _rape _and_ past accounts of incest_. I will periodically remind everyone when such scenes will take place. This story is AU. One of the main things that I am changing is that Emma is aware that she has magic. Consult the summary for further changes.

Summary: Only Snow came back through the portal, leaving Emma stranded in the Enchanted Forest. With Cora. Regina has to figure out a way to get to the Enchanted Forest to rescue Emma from her mother's clutches. No Hook. Eventual Swan Queen.

Trigger Warnings: Non-Consensual BlackSwan, Mentions of past non-consensual BlackQueen.

"Life's too short to dwell on the past, so take a deep breath and move on to the future."

-Unknown

**Chapter 1: In the Lion's Den**

Regina felt the wave of dark green magic recede into her body, blasting her back from the well. She'd promised Henry she'd do everything she could to return Emma to Storybrooke. And Snow, of course. As much as she would rather leave her nemesis in the Enchanted Forest, her son needed his grandmother. She nearly grimaced at the thought, before focusing back on the well. No one emerged, not Snow or Emma. And not the target of the curse: her mother.

"I'm sorry, Henry," she spoke, loud enough that only her son heard.

"No," Henry breathed out quietly. The moment the words escaped his mouth, two hands appeared, latched onto the side of the well. To her astonishment (and no doubt Gold's, as the imp watched from afar,) Snow White pulled herself over the edge of the stone, leaning back against it, out of breath. "Grandma!" the ten-year old began to run up to her but stopped. He shot over to the well, peering inside of it before turning back to the pixie-haired brunette, confusion appearing on his face.

Before he could speak, Regina spoke, her voice tight in her throat, "Where's Emma?"

Snow felt fear wash through her, even as Ruby appeared from behind Gold, as her best friend ran up to her and hugged her.

"_Let's go home!" Emma's voice was rough as she walked up to her._

_Her daughter was slightly out of breath, but having Cora trying to rip out her heart didn't come without consequences. She gripped the blonde's hand and went to jump when a blast of magic pushed them apart._

"_I don't know where you think you're going, dears, but it's certainly not through there." Cora's voice was taunting, mocking even._

_Emma nudged her slightly, their green eyes connecting, "Snow, get going."_

"_But Emma…"_

_Her daughter smiled, "I'll be right behind you."_

_She offered her own smile, as small as it was, before jumping through the portal._

Her voice was low, her eyes moving over to the queen's, "I…I don't know."

"What?" the mayor growled out, "What do you mean you don't know? Did she jump through the portal with you or not?" _She had to have gone with her mother_, Regina reasoned, _but there was no other portal into Storybrooke now that Jefferson's hat was destroyed_.

Snow looked shamed, "She didn't."

The former evil queen exploded with rage, "What do you mean _she didn't_?! There isn't a way to…"

Her nemesis was quick to interrupt, "Your mother cut in right before we jumped through it."

Regina visibly paled, "My _mother _interfered?" To think that her mother had not simply killed them.

Snow nodded, "We met her after we got to the Enchanted Forest. She was trying to get through the portal, but we stopped her…"

Regina tuned the annoying woman out, her mind running in reverse.

"_Mother, what are you…"_

"_Hush, Regina."_

"_But Mother…" A harsh _crack _echoed through the 14-year-old's room, and the young girl pressed a hand to her check._

"_Silence, Regina! Do as I say…"_

"…And Emma pushed me out of the way, and Cora plunged her hand into her chest."

Regina felt all the air leave her lungs and heard Henry shout along with her, "SHE WHAT?"

Snow winced. Ruby did as well; she really did need to go take herself for a walk. Regina forced herself to take a deep breath, to try to calm down, and Henry ran up to her, burying himself in her arms. She felt his tears start to fall as he breathed out, "Mom," and tears threatened to spill in her eyes.

"No, it's okay," Snow said, trying to calm the two, "She didn't take her heart. She tried, but Emma blasted her back with her magic."

Henry's head snapped up, but he didn't loosen his hold, "Her magic?"

Regina inwardly sighed. She had figured out that Emma could use magic moments after she had jumpstarted her magic and they had gotten Jefferson's hat to work. She hadn't gotten the chance to tell Henry. She wasn't sure Emma even knew what it was. She cleared her throat gently, "Henry, perhaps Miss Lucas would take you back to Granny's for some hot chocolate? Mr. Gold and I have to figure out how to get Emma home."

"But Mom…" his tone was pleading as he looked up at her.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Please, honey, just go with Miss Lucas."

He gave a small nod in acceptance before mother and son looked at the shape-shifter. Ruby offered a small smile, beckoning to the boy, "Come on, Henry."

As they began to walk away, Snow looked over at Regina, pleadingly, "Regina." The queen didn't want her pity. She didn't want to discuss anything with the woman.

"Go wake up your prince, Snow." She tried to say it with a sneer, as an insult, but she still sounded wounded. Hurt. _Fearful_. Snow's eyes widened as if she was asking herself how she could've forgotten about her Prince Charming stuck under the sleeping curse. As Snow caught up with Ruby and Henry, Rumple limped over to her. She turned to look at him, anger in her gaze, "I need to get to the Enchanted Forest."

He regarded her silently for a moment before turning back to the well, "And how are you planning on doing that, dearie? And better yet, _why_? With Miss Swan out of the way, you have Henry to yourself, just like you always wanted. And with your _mother_ too…" He trailed off, waiting for an explanation.

"**No one**," she began, her voice both harsh and terrified, though not for herself he realized, "_No one_ deserves to be **alone **with my _mother_."

* * *

Emma blinked slowly, trying to focus on her surroundings. Pristine white walls. A large window. Two. Red curtains hung down from the ceiling, obscuring what lay beyond the windows. A mirror sat in the corner, she noted. She was on a twin bed. _Definitely not at Granny's. Then _where? She closed her eyes, trying to bring back her memory. Snow. _Cora_.

She remembered seeing Snow jump into the portal. Cora had sneered. Goaded her. Pissed her off. She picked up the sword that she'd abandoned on the ground and charged at Regina's mother. Only to have the sword be tossed aside by the woman's magic. To have herself thrown back near the portal. The _closing _portal.

_Her eyes widened in shock as she looked back at the rapidly closing portal. _Fuck! _She rolled onto her stomach before rising to her knees, moving to stand, nearly running to the portal. She just has to jump and…A hand grabbed her neck and pushed her face into the sand harshly. She sputtered as sand slipped into her mouth. Cora's voice hissed against her ear,_

"_Love is weakness, dear. Not strength. You should do well to remember that."_

What do you know, _she wanted to yell back._ You don't know anything about love! _She struggled against the rough hand, willing her body to produce that white light she had done earlier. She _needed _to get away. Needed to get home to Henry and…_

_The hand on her neck remained, even as she thrashed, before Cora's other hand gripped her hair and yanked her up harshly, the woman's voice against her ears, "Do you see that, Miss Swan? That's your _love_ vanishing_! _That's your hope! And there's _**nothing**_ you can do about it!"_

_She watched, shocked, as the portal began to get smaller and smaller before it finally closed. Only then did the woman release her and step back, watching with what had to be an amused expression as she struggled to her feet. She felt anger cloud her vision and she turned and swung her fist, hearing it connect with the other woman's face._

_Unlike the time she had punched Regina in front of the Mills family crypt, Cora seemed surprised that someone had struck her, "I _**will **_find a way home, you heartless bitch!"_

_Cora laughed. Harsh, cold. She felt herself freeze in place. The Queen of Hearts advanced on her suddenly, knocking her harshly to the ground with a wave of her hand, pinning her there with another spell._

"_I promise you this," the woman's voice was harsh, "Even if you manage to get back home, you won't get there unscarred."_

_Darkness clouded her vision before she could make sense of the words._

The sound of a door opening made her jerk in surprise. She looked towards it, expecting Cora to be standing there. She was surprised to find that the other woman was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell am I?" she muttered quietly to herself as she stood from the bed.

She walked over to the windows, pushing aside the curtain to peer outside. Unlike the green she had seen in the Enchanted Forest, the area was blackened. It was like nothing was alive. Trees were black, charred stumps. The ground was dark with ash. The sun shone over the land and through the window, which she found a little strange. This place wouldn't thrive again even in sunlight. It was nearly uninhabitable.

"It's a beautiful disaster that Regina created, isn't it?" Cora's voice made her jump, but before she could turn, the woman had her pinned against both the large window and her body, her face pressing against the glass. The blonde felt the fear from earlier take hold, leaving her unable to move. Cora's breath ghosted softly against her skin, fingers trailing along her hips, digging softly. Her voice was a whisper against the savior's ear, "Tell me, Miss Swan: Have you ever wondered what caused my daughter to turn out the way she did?" Emma growled low in her throat, her fear giving way to adrenaline as she began to struggle against the older woman's hold. Cora smirked, grasping her chin tightly before stroking her cheek, their eyes locking in the slight reflection cast by the window, "It's quite alright, dear. No need to fight me."

"Get off of me!" The adrenaline coursed through her body, and, with a sudden burst of strength, the blonde shook the woman off of her and rounded on her, aiming to punch her.

Cora caught her fist with ease, making Emma's eyes widen in shock. She chuckled low in her throat as she drew her flush against her body and trapped her once again against the window, pinning her back to the glass, nose to nose. Emma struggled against her, stunned by the woman's strength. The Queen of Hearts smirked before bringing their lips together harshly, holding her waist tighter to keep her from struggling. Emma found herself unable to pull away, but it wasn't of her own free will. _Magic. Cora was using magic_. Cora's teeth nipped harshly at her lower lip, enough to draw blood, before her tongue slipped the blonde's lips, and Emma found herself responding. Her eyes closed. A moan escaped her lips, much to her horror and Cora's delight. The longer this continued, the faster her oxygen began to run out. She could barely breathe, but Cora didn't seem like she was letting up soon. She was on the verge of tears streaming down her cheeks when Cora finally pulled away.

She swayed for a moment, gasping for breath, taking in as much oxygen as she could. Cora stood in front of her, ever the Queen, poised, dignified. She went to speak, but the brunette beat her to it, "I'm going to break you, Miss Swan. I'm going to ruin you. I'm going to tame you. And I'm going to fuck you into submission," At Emma's startled expression, she sneered, her eyes predatory, "You seem surprised by my language, Miss Swan. Don't be. As Queen, it is my duty to keep up with current times. Now where was I? Oh, yes, I will destroy every hope you have about returning to Storybrooke. And I will make sure that you know exactly what my darling daughter has gone through."

"What…What are you talking about? What does that mean?"

"Just that you'll soon be learning your place as Regina did: beneath me. Squirming. Begging. Pleading."

Emma felt hot anger rush through her veins. _This woman…her _mother_ had…_ "You're fucking sick, lady! How could you do that to your daughter?"

Cora frowned, bringing her free hand to the blonde's neck, pressing down roughly; Emma coughed, clawing at the hand desperately, "The same way I'm going to do it to you. After all, how can you claim to love someone when you haven't experienced what they have?" _How does she know that? How does she know I love…? _Emma began to see dark spots in front of her eyes as the woman squeezed harder. Her strength began to fail her, her nails seemingly doing nothing against the older brunette's hold. "I felt every emotion you've ever had when I grasped your heart. I know how you feel about Regina," she smiled coldly, seeing the blonde's eyes start to droop; she lessened her hold just enough to keep the precious savior conscious, "it's a shame really. If you hadn't loved my daughter, I would've killed you, simple as that. Love is weakness. It's a disease. And it's the reason you're in this predicament." That's the last thing Emma heard before darkness swam over her vision.

* * *

Regina weaved her hand in front of the mirror in her office, feeling her magic buzz in her fingertips. It was a long shot with this locator spell, she knew, but she had to try. If she could just see Emma through the mirror, recognize where she was, she _knew _she could get the imp and the fairy to help her make a portal. If there was a mirror where she was, this task would have a better chance of succeeding. She held one of Emma's leather jackets (acquired by Henry at her request) in her free hand, focusing on the lingering magic. _God, there was barely any. _She closed her eyes in concentration. _Come on. Please. _Her magic crackled. She opened her eyes, begging her magic to work for good…

**A/N: I know, I know, leaving on a cliffhanger. It's kinda my thing. *grin* Please, review. Thanks so much for reading the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be up when completed.**

**Hime no Kowai Shumi**


	2. A Way

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Spoilers: Anything up to 2x09 "Queen of Hearts" is fair game.

A/N: Guess what, peeps? Fine, don't guess xD So this chapter is going to get into Black Swan. **TW: BLACK SWAN IN THIS CHAPTER!** There's your warning, dears. Enjoy.

"The person who really wants something finds a way; the other person finds an excuse."

Unknown

-Previously-

_Her magic crackled. She opened her eyes, begging her magic to work for good…_

**Chapter 2: A Way**

Her angle was off slightly, (_the mirror_, she reasoned, _was a tad too low_) but she could just make out the blonde savior on the bed. A very familiar looking bed. Her eyes darted across the room quickly, unsure of how much time she would have, searching – _searching_ – for some clue. _Where the hell is she_? Her eyes fell on the drapes. _Why do they look so familiar_? Realization dawned on her, and the blood drained from her face. She cursed her mother. And then she cursed Snow for not dragging the blonde through the portal.

Emma was in her castle, which wouldn't be a problem under normal circumstances, but the blonde was in one of her many "guest" rooms. She shuddered involuntarily, thinking of the torture that had been inflicted in rooms similar to the one presented to her eyes. She ran her eyes as best she could over the sleeping blonde. She didn't look injured. _How long had she been asleep_? Shaking her head, she was about to remove the spell when Cora's dark purple smoke, so like her own, swirled around the slumbering blonde.

"Shit!" the former Queen couldn't control her outburst. She never expected her mother to move her, but then she never thought for a moment that Emma would be in the Dark Castle.

Her magic began to fade and panic shot through her body. She _needed _to see Emma before she dispelled her magic. _To make sure she was safe_, she told herself, though she knew it was a foolish reason. The blonde was stuck with her mother, defenseless because she couldn't control her magic. Thinking quickly, she strengthened her locator spell to ensure it wouldn't suddenly disband. Her free hand moved quickly. Knowing that there were mirrors in all of the sleeping chambers in her castle, she allowed her locator spell to guide her, using the mirrors as her sight; they did nothing, however, to lessen the fear pounding in her heart. _Not in there. No. Not there. Gods, why are there so many fucking bedrooms? _Her eyes darted back and forth frantically, and she struggled to keep her thoughts steady. _Magic is emotion. Calm down, Regina. Damn it, calm down! _She breathed heavily through her nose, (her eyes closing briefly) releasing the tension with an exhale. She opened her eyes, feeling her magic buzz slightly in her fingertips. _Found her_.

Her breath caught in her throat. Black curtains covered the windows, obscuring the death-colored sky, she knew. Sunlight managed to peak through, however, staining the dark purple sheets on her bed with warmth. And illuminating the sinfully naked body of Emma Swan, body cast mostly in shadows. She felt her mouth go dry.

Emma was asleep, curled slightly to her side, but because the mirror in her bed chambers was eye-level with her bed, she had the perfect view of the savior's body. She swallowed roughly, her eyes betraying her by tracing along the outline of a soft breast, watching, captive to her desires, as the blonde's bosom rose and fell with each breath. Her eyes seemed to follow a path, skimming along a lightly tanned arm up to a pale shoulder, tracing her neck, her face, memorizing every detail, before flicking down to her lips. A dull ache shot through her body, and she gasped softly in surprise; her gaze continued backwards to strong legs. Her gaze ran upwards, of its own accord, to the hidden junction between the blonde's thighs. Heat shot to her core, surprising her, and nearly making her forget that Emma was in danger. She felt a dull pang in her heart, and she clutched softly at the flesh protecting her organ; it ached for her to simply be able to lay next to the woman. She was afraid of the ramifications if she could be able to…

"Enough looking, darling," Cora's voice startled her, and she found herself staring into her mother's face, their matching eyes locking, Emma and the room around Cora fading into darkness, and she realized the break in her magic immediately, as the Queen of Hearts blocked her magic, leaving them suspended in the older brunette's spell.

"Mother, why are you doing this?"

Cora smirked, and it sent chills down the former Evil Queen's spine, "Love is weakness, Regina."

"Mother…" Confusion was desperate to creep into her tone, but she was in fear for the blonde's life, her sanity. She _couldn't _let her mother know that she was baffled by her words.

"How many times, do you think, will it take for the Savior to understand that?"

She blanched at the implication, at the understanding of what her mother was going to do, "Mother, please, you don't have to…"

"Don't I, dear?"

She felt a crippling fear take root, "N…No, you don't." She inwardly cursed herself for stuttering.

"Everything I do is for your own good."

"Mother, don't hurt her." Even as she spoke, her own voice came to mind, young in body, weak in magic, and afraid…_"Mama, don't hurt me."_

Cora continued as though she hadn't spoken, "Who knows dear? Maybe next time you can watch."

"**Mother!**" Her voice came out raw. Spiteful. Full of emotion.

Cora vanished from the mirror, leaving her staring back into her own eyes, eyes filled with unshed tears, ones she hadn't realized she had been holding back. She brought Emma's jacket to her chest, briefly, allowing herself to get a grip on the emotions rolling through her (she struggled not to let the sob that was building be released, but was unsuccessful, and it caused her to hold the jacket tighter, breathing in the blonde's scent until she was calm), before she wiped her eyes and turned towards the door, masking her emotions as best she could: behind the façade of the Evil Queen. After returning Emma's jacket, she was going to go find the imp and the Blue Fairy and get their help. She'd get Emma home. If it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Cora smirked as she turned away from the mirror, her eyes locking on the slumbering blonde. _Such a beautiful child. _She thought of the stable boy, now long dead. Her daughter always did fancy things far below her…_but then again_, she mused, _a Princess is so much more than a stable boy. But Regina needs to learn that power is all she needs_.

The purple of the sheets were perfect for her daughter, but the mood needed to be set. With a flick of her wrist, the purple sheets lightened to a rich red. _Better_, she thought with a grin, watching in amusement as the blonde shifted in her sleep so that she was lying flat on her back. She had to admit that her daughter had good taste. She sat beside the blonde for a moment before running one of her hands along the blonde's taut stomach. Stretch marks were present near her sides, also appearing on her breasts.

"_Who's Henry?" she remembers asking._

"_My son. I sort of share him with Regina."_

"Your son isn't going to be the only thing you'll share with my daughter, dear," She grinned down at the sleeping blonde, "Trust me." Her grin morphed into a smirk as she shook the blonde's shoulder, "Time to wake up, dear."

* * *

"_Mom, Ma, come on it's time to get up," Henry's voice floated from downstairs, his voice having grown deeper as the years went by._

"_Mmm," she curled herself closer to Regina, a soft moan escaping her lips when the brunette wrapped a free arm around her waist, drawing her closer. Their eyes met, warm green to brown._

_The mayor pressed a kiss to her lips, "Good morning, Emma."_

"Time to wake up, dear." _The vision before the blonde's eyes began to disappear._

"Regina." She whispered gently before blinking herself awake.

"I'm afraid not." Cora's voice was sickly sweet, and as Emma woke fully, she became aware of Cora's hand running softly through her hair.

"Wha…"

"Shhh," the brunette pressed a finger to the blonde's lips, cutting off her protest.

She pulled away roughly, "Where are my clothes?" A harsh _crash _ricochet in the bed chamber, and Emma cried out softly. "What the hell?!"

"Quiet," Cora hissed before capturing the blonde's lips with such a ferocity that Emma let out a startled gasp. A blush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks at the sudden rush of arousal that polled between her legs.

"No! Get away!" She shouted once Cora released her, her voice holding both embarrassment and anger.

The brunette laughed, moving her free hand down to cup the blonde's sex roughly, even as she struggled to keep her legs closed, "There's no need to shy away from me, Miss Swan." With a flick of her wrists, magic held tight to her ankles and left her exposed. She shuddered, feeling the brunette run two fingers through her soaked folds, and squeezed her eyes shut against the sensations.

_Think of Regina. If it's Regina, it's right. If it's Regina, it's okay. Regina, Regina, Regina._

Two fingers slammed harshly into her, drawing a strangled cry from her lips, before Cora's lips settled against hers, cutting off her voice, biting her bottom lip enough to draw blood. Her eyes shot open at the conflicting sensations, and she found herself stuck in Cora's gaze. _Regina's eyes. They're Regina's eyes_.

"Do you want to come, Miss Swan?" _Not Regina's voice. Cora's voice._

"No!" she shouted harshly, but her walls constricted harshly as Cora's fingers upward, making her cry out.

"Are you sure?" Two fingers became three.

_Regina wouldn't do this. Regina wouldn't…_

"I want my name on your lips as you come, Miss Swan."

"Fuck off!"

Cora smirked, "You first."

Emma's hips tilted upwards of their own accord, and she came, her body tensing up. Cora didn't let up, her fingers still pumping harshly.

"Say my name, Miss Swan. Say my name, and I'll stop."

Emma bit down harshly on her lip as she felt her second orgasm building, shaking her head roughly, "_NO_!"

"You're addressing a queen," Cora's thumb swiped over her clit quickly, making her cry out, "you should answer in the affirmative. Now, say" fingers twisted none-to-gently inside her, making her whimper in pain, "My. Name." The brunette's free hand twisted in her hair, tugging roughly when she didn't speak: "Say it."

Tears spilled down her cheeks, both from pain as her arousal gave way and shame at getting so aroused in the first place. What little arousal she had left did nothing to cushion the pain the fingers caused as they moved furiously within her. She shut her eyes tightly. _Regina_.

"**Cora**!"

"Good girl," the sickly-sweet voice was back, and she groaned softly as the fingers were pulled out roughly (making her shudder in revulsion) and wiped on her stomach. She felt the woman begin to move away and let out an inaudible sigh. Her relief, however, was short-lived as Cora pulled her into a kiss. She struggled to pull away, her hand moving on its own to strike the witch, "No, no." Cora's hand wrapped around her wrist, tugging her closer, "We're not done yet."

* * *

"Listen here, you pompous fairy!" Regina growled out, jabbing her finger onto Mother Superior's chest, "This isn't something that's up for debate! It's _imperative _that I get to the Enchanted Forest."

"Your Majesty…" Blue began.

"No!" She turned from the fairy, facing Rumple, who stood impassively beside the counter in his shop. "Come on, Rumple. There has to be a way!"

"Why do you want to get to the Enchanted Forest so bad?" Rumple asked, curiosity in his voice.

Anger overtook the brunette's features, "It's a matter of life and death." She answered harshly, trying not to let her fear seep through.

Rumple's eyes met the Blue Fairy's, "Very well, dearie. We should have a portal ready soon."

"I can help…"

"No, Regina, please," She turned towards the fairy, confused, "You should try to rest. To get some of your strength back. Absorbing that curse must have taken a lot out of you."

She begrudgingly agreed and set back to her house, though she knew she wouldn't rest. In the hour it took before Gold called her, she paced her living room, thoughts of what her mother was doing to…_Henry's other mother_, her mind supplied._ That was all Miss Swan was._ _Wasn't she_?

* * *

"I'm on my way," she hung up her phone and went to her door, opening it…and came face to face with the two idiots.

"Regina," Snow had tears in her eyes, but she quickly pushed aside any concern she wanted to display, pulling her door shut and locking it.

"I've got to go, Snow. Whatever it is…"

"Let me go with you," the pixie-haired brunette implored.

"I can't do that."

"She's my daughter!"

"And she's," Regina bit her lip, composing herself, "She's Henry's other mother. I need to get her. I'm the only one capable of stopping my mother." _Or offering a trade_, she thought morbidly. "I'll have your daughter back here in one piece."

"Regina," Charming started.

"I need you to take care of Henry until Emma and I get back. Promise me."

Charming nodded, "Okay, we will."

"Thank you." In a swirl of smoke, she was gone.

* * *

Regina stood at the portal with Rumple and Blue, feeling her magic buzz within her.

"Take this. Once you have Emma, both of your magic combined will open another portal back here." Blue said, handing her a pocket-sized mirror.

"You realize, dearie, that if Miss Swan dies…"

"She won't die." Regina was surprised her voice didn't break in her conviction.

Rumple offered a small smile, "Very well. Let's begin, Blue."

The combination of light and dark magic was astounding, mixing within the well beautifully. She took a step forward.

"Mom! Wait!"

Regina stopped and turned towards Henry's voice, only to be bombarded by one of her son's hugs. She wrapped her arms around him, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

Snow and Charming came running up to them, Regina shot them a glare, "We tried to stop him, Regina, but…"

"Henry," she looked down at her son, "I have to go. I have to get Emma."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that I believe in you. And that I love you and Ma."

_Ma_? _That was new_, "I love you too. I've got to go, Henry."

"I know."

She offered her son a watery smile, knowing that if she or Emma died, neither of them would see their son again, and turned back through the portal, her magic buzzing. She looked back at Henry, Snow and Charming, offering a nod to Rumple and Blue, before jumping down the well and allowing her body to be engulfed by the portal.

**A/N: There you lovelies go. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please don't forget to review.**

**Hime no Kowai Shumi**


	3. Losing Control

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoilers: Anything up to 2x09 "Queen of Hearts" is fair game.

**TW: BLACKSWAN IN THIS CHAPTER!**

A/N: Okay, so the trigger warning's above. Don't say I didn't warn you. And it's gonna get rough…literally, I worry about my mental health sometimes. Also, did everyone enjoy the penis parade on Once? Yeah, me either. Enjoy this.

"Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."

Stephen King

**Chapter 3: Losing Control**

Emma let out an inaudible sigh when Cora stood, stepping away from the bed. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she could speak right now. Her body ached, her throat sore from screaming. Her eyes remained trained on the other woman despite her desire to close them, to block out everything. _Regina would know what to do_. She blinked back her tiredness and noticed Cora staring at her, an amused smirk crossing her features.

Despite the pain in her throat, she spoke, "What the hell's so funny?"

Cora was back on the bed in a flash, running a hand down the side of her face before gripping her chin firmly to hold her head in place, "I didn't give you permission to speak, Miss Swan, did I?"

"I don't need your permission," she spat back, struggling against the woman's hold, shaking her head roughly; she probably would have succeeded if a round of dizziness hadn't overtook her. "What the hell?"

"Try not to move too much, dear." Cora released her and pushed her back, sending her sprawling onto the bed. She squirmed, struggling to get away. _God, not again_. The brunette straddled her waist, smirking, "If you would've _just_ stayed quiet, I would've left you alone for a little while."

"Go to Hel—" Cora cut her off with a harsh kiss. She could literally taste the magic as it forced her to kiss back. Her mouth opened, her tongue coming out to mingle with the brunette's before the sorceress claimed dominance. Arousal flooded her core, making her gasp sharply in pain. She couldn't take another fingering, let alone an orgasm.

Cora pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath, and smirked down at her, "Well, now, what do we have here?"

"Don't…" she breathed out, raggedly.

"Come here," With a wave of her hand, Cora pulled her up until they were facing each other, breathing each other's air. Fingers stroked softly through her hair before it was being pulled to the point of pain, the other woman hissing in her ear, "Don't tell me what not to do, dear. It's rude." Their gazes met before the Queen of Hearts smirked, speaking in the same sickly-sweet voice as before, and it made her want to gag, "Let me show you this trick I did whenever Regina misbehaved." Her eyes widened as she suddenly found herself being levitated off the bed, bound tightly by invisible ropes. "How long would you like to be up there, dear?"

"Let me down, you fucking psychopath!"

The woman tsked softly before she felt the ropes tighten around her, "Not the answer I was looking for."

"Let me go!"

Cora opened her mouth to retort when she paused, her head tilted to the side slightly, as if confused, before she dropped the hold she had on her, sending her back to the bed. She quickly schooled her features to reflect confusion and not relief.

"As much as I've enjoyed this little game, I'll leave you alone for now. I'll be back, dear."

Before she could question the other's sudden disinterest (not like she really wanted to because _God, that was fucking intense_) Cora was gone in a swirl of smoke. The emotions hit the blonde all at once: Relief, confusion, anger, sadness. She felt tears slip down her cheeks, as her sadness outweighed her other emotions. She curled up under the sheet, thankful for the warmth that it provided on her chilled body, her sweat-covered body unused to this treatment. Taking a moment to thank whatever had distracted the Queen of Hearts, she slipped into sleep, tears trailing down her cheeks.

* * *

"_Ma!" Henry stops her at the front door, a nervous smile on his lips. "What are you doing home so early?"_

_She cocks an eyebrow, bemused, "I figured since it's my birthday and all, I could sneak out a couple hours early," She peers over his shoulder, smirking, "Honey, why won't our son let me through the front door?"_

_Regina appears at the kitchen doorway, smiling softly at her and Henry, "It's okay, Henry. Let her through."_

_The 11-year-old steps aside begrudgingly, and she ruffles his hair in passing. Stepping into their house, she removes her boots and leather jacket before walking over to her girlfriend and pulling her close. With a smile, she pulls the brunette into a warm kiss,_

"_Ew, moms!"_

_Pulling back, she sees Regina's grin. Playful. Warm. Safe._

"_Henry, please go wash up for dinner."_

_He's up the stairs quickly, and she chuckles along with Regina. Once he's out of sight, she turns back towards the mayor, tucking a stray hair behind her ear._

"_Dinner smells great."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

_Another kiss is placed on her lips. Gentle. Chaste. Comforting, "Happy Birthday, Emma."_

"_I love you, Regina."_

_A smile lights Regina's face, "I love you too, Emma. So much."_

_She hears Henry coming down the stairs and turns, wanting to hug him after a long day of work. She isn't expecting the liquid fire in her veins, the sudden burning in her lungs, the crippling pain._

* * *

Emma shot awake, gasping harshly for breath. An agonizing scream was torn from her throat. She felt her fingers start to prickle; it was the same feeling she felt when she had activated Jefferson's hat. But different. Activating Jefferson's hat hadn't hurt this _fucking much_. It was her magic, she realized. It's not something that Cora had done. Her magic was hurting her, causing her pain. _Did this happen with Regina_?_ With Rumple_?_ Was it because she had never learned how to control it_?_ Was it lying dormant too long_?_ Did that even matter_? _It hurt so fucking much_.

"Make it stop…" Her voice came out hoarse, speaking to no one. A plea to whomever was listening. She didn't know how to make it stop. A potion maybe. Hell, she didn't care. She'd take as many potions as she could to make it stop. She closed her eyes, resisting the urge to cry out when another wave of pain hit her. _God, this is worse than childbirth_. The next wave made her see black spots, and seconds later, she was out cold.

* * *

As soon as Regina's feet touched the ground, she felt the rush of pain that flashed and coiled through her body. She staggered on her feet, her muscles seizing in a vice grip. Her magic pulsed through her body, prickling in her fingers, reacting to _something_. _But what_?It felt familiar. Warm. The realization hit her suddenly, and she knew without a doubt. _Emma_. More specifically Emma's magic. The pain shot through her again, nearly bringing her to her knees._ What was with this pain_? _Was her magic hurting her because she was too far away from Emma_?

"Damn it all," She gritted out through clenched teeth.

With a flick of her wrist, she was standing outside the Dark Castle, the green of the Enchanted Forest long behind her. There was a faint buzz, but the unbearable pain was gone. She sighed in relief before pulling out the small mirror, allowing her magic to flow through it, activating it. She felt herself release a breath she didn't know she was holding, as she gazed upon the sheriff. Blonde hair was splayed out on the pillows, and thankfully, her purple-turned-red sheet covered Emma's body. _Well_, she considered briefly as her body flared with arousal, _perhaps not so thankfully_. Emma seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but the mayor could see the thin layer of sweat on her brow, which caused an uncomfortable knot to form in her stomach. She'd been too late to stop the abuse. _I've got to get her home before it gets worse_. The thought hit her so suddenly that she nearly laughed aloud. To think she used to hate her, resent her…loathe her, fearful that she'd try to steal Henry.

"_You're Henry's birthmother?"_

"_Hi."_

There was so much fighting. So many disagreements.

"_You're going to stay away from me. And more importantly, from Henry."_

"_What? That's—"_

"_Not open for discussion."_

A lot of sexual tension, she was sure of that.

"_Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."_

"_Sister, you have no idea what _I _am capable of."_

"_Miss Swan, sit down right now, or so help me—"_

"_What? You'll punish me?"_

But they both…

"_He's my son."_

"_He's my son, too."_

They both loved Henry...

She had to bring Emma home. She needed to be safe. It was as much for the blonde's sake as it was for Henry's. And for her own. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't save Emma…

Her attention focused back on the mirror at the blonde's muttering of her name. _Even when asleep, huh_? She felt her heart swell with affection she hadn't felt since Henry had started acting like her little prince again. It took only a second for her heart to drop into her stomach as her mother materialized into the room, the purple smoke dissipating. She saw her smirk. Saw the bed dip as she sat, bent closer to the sleeping beauty. Her breathing quickened, fear for the blonde taking over. One of Cora's hands trailed through blonde locks, gentle and maternal. She felt the bile rise in throat, unsure of what to do. She wanted to poof into the room, get Emma, and then get out, but she wasn't sure she could take on her mother while worrying for the blonde. _Perhaps a trade_.

Her mother's voice sent chills down her spine, "Time to wake up, Miss Swan."

**A/N: Damn, sorry this took so long to update. Figured I'd have it out sooner. I was planning on making this chapter longer, but decided to cut it in half instead. So this is Chapter 3A. It's funny cause Season 3B just started…*ahem* ANYWAY, please review. And I was sorta joking on the 3A business. I've cut the chapter in half, but Chapter 3 did end…the next chapter is going to be Chapter 4…**

**Hime no Kowai Shumi**


End file.
